


不成体统

by IceMelon_LUNA



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 20:59:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17836100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceMelon_LUNA/pseuds/IceMelon_LUNA
Summary: 「补档」我的第一辆🚲





	不成体统

**Author's Note:**

> 「补档」我的第一辆🚲

黄旭熙和罗渽民在一起快三年了。

 

期间也有过不少的肌肤之亲，可大多都是「规规矩矩」的。最「出格」的也不过是在家中的落地窗前，俯视着窗外来往不停的车流，混着光怪陆离的霓虹灯，酣畅淋漓。

 

罗渽民除了找了黄旭熙做男朋友，剩下的时间都是一个活在体统里的人。而黄旭熙从小在自由中长大，骨子里就不是个守规矩的人。  
往日碍着罗渽民严谨的性子，他也不敢太造次。可今日罗渽民自己送上门了，他又怎么能放过这样一个千载难逢的机会？

 

从罗渽民许诺实现他一个愿望的一个瞬间起，黄旭熙就构想好了所有。  
在工作场所里「不守规矩」总是能刺激到人心底最原始的兽性。  
他是个模特，工作场所自然就是这样一个堆满了华贵服饰的摄影棚。但可惜棚里有摄像头，黄旭熙只能退而求其次，选了似乎有些狭小的化妆间。  
他可不想他和罗渽民之间的亲昵被他人瞧去。

 

他将罗渽民带入化妆间的时候，其实是紧张的。他不确定罗渽民是否会「乖乖就范」。  
可是即将到来的欢愉，以及未知空间所带来的兴奋，这些都在刺激着黄旭熙的大脑。

 

去他的规矩，他偏要放纵。

 

像所有俗套电影里的桥段，他将罗渽民抵在墙上，仔仔细细地把罗渽民的眉眼全部装进眼里。  
他喝了一点酒，没有醉，但酒精还是发挥了一些作用。  
他想挑逗他，诱惑他。  
和平时开朗阳光的黄旭熙不同，此刻黄旭熙的一举一动都像是一只慵懒高贵的猫。  
修长的手指轻缓地扯松了原本严谨规矩的领带。  
他的眼神里流着玩世不恭，连他自己都不知道此时自己嘴边的那抹邪笑是怎样的危险。  
他靠近罗渽民的耳边。  
近到每说一个字，他的唇都能似有似无地蹭过罗渽民的耳，温热的气息分毫不差的全部洒在罗渽民的脖颈。

 

「娜娜，其实我一直都想，在这里试一试。」

 

从在摄影棚外见到打扮的稳重又华贵的黄旭熙开始，罗渽民就知道今晚的黄旭熙怕是要不管不顾了。  
被黄旭熙拉进化妆间那一刻起他就做好了准备：陪他疯狂一次也未尝不可。  
黄旭熙都挑逗到这个地步了，自己要是再没有反应，也太对不起男人二字了。  
罗渽民意味不明的低头一笑，再抬头，眼里就沾满了情欲。  
他抬手，随手摁下了的开关。原本明亮得有些晃眼的灯光熄灭，二人同时堕入黑暗。

 

罗渽民勾住黄旭熙的脖子，探身。  
下一秒，唇齿相交。

 

对于罗渽民的举动，黄旭熙是惊喜的。  
他的反应无疑是默许了黄旭熙的想法。

 

黄旭熙得到罗渽民的鼓励便愈发肆无忌惮起来，一看就昂贵无比的西服被他随手脱下扔到地上。一双大手不停游走，所到之处，片缕不着。

 

酒精让黄旭熙连呼吸都变得灼热，温暖潮湿的气体散在罗渽民因靠墙而变得冰凉的的背上，刺激的罗渽民每个毛孔都忍不住舒展开来。  
他迎合着黄旭熙的亲吻，喘息。  
罗渽民轻咬住黄旭熙柔软的耳垂，用牙齿轻轻厮磨着。

 

「害怕的都要喝酒才敢带我来这里吗？」

 

罗渽民平时哪有这么大胆，看来新的环境的确刺激出了不一样的他。  
黄旭熙很满意这种变化。他转头重新吻住罗渽民，直至二人的唇都变得微微红肿。  
「娜娜，你这样说很危险的。」  
他伸手轻抬起罗渽民的下巴轻轻摩挲，吻了吻他的眼。  
「你今晚可能要受些苦了。」

 

低沉嘶哑的声音压断了罗渽民最后一丝的理智。他透过化妆镜上的光亮，不甚清晰的看着黄旭熙深邃俊朗的面庞。  
只想拉着黄旭熙一起沉溺在混沌之中。

 

「那就试试。」

 

黄旭熙在床事上一直是个温柔的绅士，总要用长长的前戏让罗渽民完全放松下来，然后才会更进一步。  
可他今晚却没有，虽说依旧动作轻柔，小心翼翼，可相比起往日，他今晚就有些急促、粗暴了。  
进入时一瞬间的刺激让罗渽民不自觉的蹙眉，全身都紧张起来。  
黄旭熙自然也不好受，只能不停的亲吻着罗渽民，轻轻拂过他的眉，让二人都好受些。

 

猛烈又有些莽撞的冲撞，不停的刺激着两个人。  
就像是溺水的人，不停的沉沦，清醒后继续沉沦。

 

两人散落一地的衣物早已惨不忍睹，凌乱的褶皱沾着迷乱欢愉后的淫秽。  
所有的一切都告示着二人今晚的「不成体统」。


End file.
